


Puzzle Pieces

by robotic_chaos



Category: Gay baby gang, gbg, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, I love and respect toby with all my heart, I originally wrote this with the word boyfriend but changed it, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotic_chaos/pseuds/robotic_chaos
Summary: Cute little kiss
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Toby | TobyontheTele
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year. I thought it was really cute, so here. I also went back and changed boyfriend to girlfriend after Toby came out. Please be respectful

gently, slowly, John leaned into his girlfriend and pressed their lips together.

there were no fireworks, but maybe something better. there was an indescribable feeling of bliss, puzzle pieces connecting perfectly to make a beautiful picture.

it was slow, maybe even painfully so, but it was magical. they could taste the love, the intense kind that was building up to a point of almost combustion.

a good type of combustion, I'm sure.

John could tell how the other felt, and it was the same as he did.

when it was over, the two were out of breath, slowly opening their eyes and attempting to steady their heartbeats.

"I love you toby"

"I love you too"


End file.
